With you,i'm perfect
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: HunHan forever. M/Yaoi/Oneshot/HunHan/ChanBaek/romance


Main cast : Sehun, Luhan

Gendre : romance

Rate : M

PS : FF ini terinspirasi saat aku lihat foto pernikahan mantanku,duh ternyata nyesek ya liat mantan bahagia xD jadi buat yang suka sama FF ini silakan say thanks untuk mantanku lol ok abaikan semuanya,happy reading

Sumarry : Luhan memang terlahir dengan keadaan yang tidak sesempurna orang lainnya, tapi yang Luhan tahu pasti adalah Tuhan telah memberi Luhan kesempurnan lain, yaitu Oh Sehun. HunHan/Yaoi/Boy x Boy/M.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk termenung menatap teve yang tengah menampilkan sebuah liputan pernikahan Oh Sehun dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Hampir satu hari ini semua teve menayangkan acara yang sama, pernikahan anak dari actor ternama Oh Kyuhyun tentu menjadi sorotan media.

Air mata Luhan tidak berhenti mengalir namun sudah tidak ada isakan di sana.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sehun di tarik paksa oleh bodyguard ayahnya dari rumah Luhan dan sejak itu pula mereka tidak pernah bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi.

Hal ini sudah sering terjadi karna keluarga Sehun tidak menyetujui Sehun memiliki kekasih yang hanya bias duduk di kursi roda tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama setelahnya Sehun akan kembali mendatanginya atau menghubungi Luhan, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Ynag terjadi berbeda dari bayangan Luhan, Sehunnya menikah dengan orang lain tanpa Luhan ketahui alasannya.

Luhan tau dia tidak seberuntung orang lain. Tidak Luhan tidak lumpuh, kakinya bias ia gerakan dengan normal hanya saja kakinya sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Tapi Luhan merasa setidaknya Sehun menemuinya terlebih dahulu untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka, tidak seperti ini, meninggalkan Luhan untuk menikah dengan orang lain tanpa penjelasan.

Luhan meremas kain celananya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit hatinya saat melihat Sehun tersenyum di layar teve bersama Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Luhan.." Yifan masuk kedalam rumah dan tanpa ragu langsung memeluk Luhan erat, Yifan tahu adiknya sangat terluka akan kenyataan ini.

"Sehun pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa melakukan hal ini, percayalah Sehun sangat mencintaimu Luhan, dia tidak mungkin menghianatimu" Yifan mengusap bahu Luhan yang hanya diam menatap datar teve di depannya.

"Tidak Ge.. Sehun memang pantas bahagia, aku ikut senang melihatnya mendapat pengantin seperti Baekhyun" Luhan mencoba meredam kesedihan kemarahan dan rasa kecewanya, tidak ingin menumpahkan semuanya di depan Yifan dan membuat Yifan hawatir.

Yifan menarik nafas, dia tahu Luhan hanya sedang berpura pura tegar, Yifan terlalu hafal sifat adiknya.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja Lu" Hanya itu yang bisa Yifan ucapkan untuk Luhan sebelum mematiakan teve dan membopong Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"Yaa semuanya akan baik baik saja selama Gege ada di sampingku" Luhan berujar lirih, melesakan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Yifan untuk meredam isakannya yang kembali pecah.

.

.

"Haaaahh akhirnya pernikahan sial ini selesai" Baekhyun mendesah lega sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Sementara Sehun tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya nakal di ranjang.

"Kau mau menggodaku Oh ?" Baekhyun beranjak dan menghampiri Sehun, sedikit mengelus punggung Sehun dengan nakal.

Sehun mendesah malas dan menghindar.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku Byun!"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan nyaring mendengar umpatan Sehun untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu hawatir Oh, aku tidak akan menggoda dan tergoda olehmu, bagiku penis Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun yang seakan ingin mencincangnya sekarang juga.

"Aaahh kau tidak akan kesepiankan jika aku tinggal? Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan menjemputku"

"Pergilah, lakukan apapun yang kau mau aku tidak akan menghiraukan"

"Ok baiklah, jadi bagaimana jika aku bercinta dengan Chanyeol di sini setidaknya kau tidak akan kesepian, kau bias melihat kami dengan geratis" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nakalnya, berfikir bahwa itu adalah ide sempurna.

"Demi tuhan apa kau tidak bias menjaga ucapanmu Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun mengerang meninggalkan kamar mereka untuk menuju dapur, Baekhyun mengekori Sehun dari belakang.

"Aku hanya memberi saran Oh.." Baekhyun duduk di depan Sehun yang tengah meneguk air putihnya.

"Ah ya.. bagaimana kabar kekasih cacatmu? Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Sehun mendelik.

"Luhan! Namanya Luhan dan dia tidak cacat"

"Tapi Lumpuh" Baekhyun tersenyum polos.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok dan menjelaskan semuanya"

"Itu tidak akan mudah, kau mau aku bantu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius menatap Sehun yang sepertinya berfikir kalau ucapan Baekhyun kali ini ada benarnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau bantu?"

"Bodoh! Tentu menjelaskan situasi kita, dia tidak akan mudah percaya jika kau menjelaskannya sendirian, kau fikir siapa yang akan percaya ucapan seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan orang lain"

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya, kau tahu itu"

"Tidak di fikiranmu tapi itu yang ada di fikiran Luhan saat ini"

"Kau benar"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi tentu tidak geratis Oh"

Sudah Sehun duga.

"Apa yang kau mau ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku ingin pergi berlibur dengan Chanyeol ke Italy dan kau harus membiayai semuanya, dari tiket hotel sampai uang untuk keperluan kami di sana"

"Kau gila!"

"Tidak ada yang murah di dunia ini, kau tahu itu"

"Baiklah, aku akan mentransfer uang untukmu setelah semuanya normal.."

Sehun menyerah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

"Asssaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak girang, sedikit memajukan badannya dan mencium pipi kiri Sehun.

Sehun mendelik dan langsung mengusap pipinya dengan kasar.

.

.

Esoknya, Sehun dengan Baekhyun datang ke rumah Luhan.

Biasanya di jam seperti ini Luhan hanya sendirian di rumah, Yifan pergi untuk bekerja.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan dengan pelan. Tak lama Luhan membukakan pintu dan sedikit terkejut saat mlihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai Luhan.." Baekhyun terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya membuat tatapan Luhan teralih dari Sehun menjadi kepadanya.

"Kami boleh masuk ?" Baekhyu mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.

"Yaa silakan kalian masuk" Luhan mnggeser kursi rodanya untuk jalan Sehun dan Baekhyun masuk.

Hati sehun bergemuruh ingin segera memeluk, mencium bahkan memenjarakan Luhan di bawah tubuhnya, membuat Luhan mengerag dan mendesahkan namanya, Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan.

"Duduk bodoh!" Baekhyun berbisik saat melihat Sehun hanya berdiri menatap Luhan penuh nafsu.

"Ada apa kalian kemari ?" Tanpa berbasabasi Luhan bertanya.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan Sehun, apa dia bodoh? Idiot? Demi tuhan ada Baekhyun sekarang.

"Hiraukan Sehun, Luhan. Aku kemari hanya ingin menjelakan tentang pernikahan kami karna aku tahu Aehun hanya akan berakhir seperti orang bodoh jika bertemu denganmu jadi aku dengan baik hati akan menolongnya" Baekhyun tersenyum manis bagai malaikat yang datang di tengah tengah sebuah peperangan, membuat Sehun yang berada di sampingnya ingn segera melempar baekhyun dari jendela, tapi tidak Sehun membutuhkan Baekhyun hidup untuk membantunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menatap bingung.

"Sehun menikah denganku bukan atas dasar cinta, kami di jodohkan oleh si bodoh Kyuhyun dan si idiot Donghae, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih begitupun Sehun dan kami menikah hanya atas dasar kesepakatan berdua untuk sebuah kebebasan, sekarang apa kau mengerti?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan kebingungan yang masih jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dengan dramatis.

"Ini hanya topeng Lu, pernikahan ini hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi hubungan kita, aku menerima pernikahan ini agar aku bisa kembali bebas untuk menemuimu begitupun Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Kalian bercanda?"

"Demi tuhan untuk apa kami bercanda! Sehun behakan tidak menyetuhku satu ujung jaripun asal kau tahu" Baekhyun berujar kesal.

"Selama dia di kurung di dalam kamar dia hanya terus melamun seperti orang bodoh, dia terlalu mencintaimu Luhan"

Sehun berucap syukur dalam hati Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku bahkan sempat mendengar Sehun beronani di kamar mandi dengan mendesahkan namamu"

Ok, Sehun bersumpah setelah ini akan memotong penis kecil Baekhyun.

"Bisa kau pergi dari sini sekarang" Sehun menggeram menahan teriakannya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan pergi sekarang, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bercinta selama satu bulan"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Luhan berhati hatilah dengan holemu setelah ini dan kau Tuan muda Oh jangan lupakan perjanjian kita.." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengerling nakal menatap sehun.

"Oh! Apa aku harus membelikan salep untuk holemu Luhan?"

"Demi tuhan! Keluar atau kau akan mati" Sehun sudah bangkit dari duduknya untuk menarik Baekhyun keluar tapi Baekhyun dengan gesitnya berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil tertawa.

Luhan yang sudah mendengarkan semua penjelasan Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat mereka bertengkar, dalam hati Luhan sangat bersyukur dan merasa lega bahwa Sehun tetap mejadi miliknya.

.

.

Matahari masih sangat cerah menyinari kota Seoul, tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat Sehun untuk menggagahi Luhan, semua jedela sudah di tutup rapat begitupun pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan terus mendesah saat Sehun dengan penuh nafsu menusuk holenya. Mencengkram lengan Sehun dengan kuat saat dia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaaaahhh Sehun pelan pelan pelan.." Tubuh luhan tersentak dengan kuat, ranjang Luhan berderit menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku tidak bias Lu, aku terlalu merindukanmu" Sehun menyesap puting kecil Luhan penuh nafsu, menjilat dan sedikit memberi gigitan saat Sehun merasa hole Luhan dengan kuat meremas penisnya.

Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka bergelung tapi Sehun seakan belum puas menikmati tubuh Luhan.

"Aku sam paai aaahhh Sehun" Seperma Luhan keluar tapi Sehun tidak memberi waktu Luhan untuk menikmatinya.

"Akupun hampir sampai Luhan" Sehun mendesis merasakan nikmat pada penisnya.

Luhan menarik kepala Sehun untuk mencumbunya, melumat bibir Sehun penuh hasrat untuk membantu Sehun cepat mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaaaahhh shit ini nikamt Luhan" Sehun mencapai puncaknya, menumpahkan semua sepermanya dalam hole Luhan.

Nafas luhan masih terengah engah saat menatap Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya menikmati sesi puncaknya.

Luhan denga lembut mengusap keringat di pelipis Sehun, tersenyum manis saat Sehun menatpnya penuh cinta.

"Teimakasih untuk cintamu Oh Sehun" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun kilat membuat senyum indah terukir di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap nyawaku Luhan"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, matanya sedikit berkaca kaca menatap Sehun.

Luhan sangat bersyukur, walaupun dia tidak sesempurna orang lain tapi dia justru mendapatkan kesempurnaan lain dari Tuhan.

Ya itu cinta Oh Sehun untuknya, Oh Sehun yang akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan yang menetes, dia tahu ini bukan sebuah air mata kesedihan ini air mata kebahagian.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, menyingkirkan poni rambut Luhan yang sedikit basah dan mecium kecing Luhan penuh cinta.

"Terimakasih untuk lahir di dunia ini Luhan.."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya dan memeluk Sehun erat, Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan, menyesap aroma yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bosan dia hirup.

Sehun sangat bersyukur dapat di pertemukan dengan Luhan dan Sehun berjanji apapun yang terjadi Sehun tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan, bahkan jika harus lepas dari marga Oh sekalipun Sehun rela asal dia tetep bersama Luhan, kekasih mungilnya malaikat tanpa sayapnya dan nafas hidupnya.

"Baekhyun orang yang lucu.." Luhan berujar sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya tak kuasa untuk tidak mengecup hidung mungil Luhan karna gemas.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya.." Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tapi untukku kau lebih lucu Luhan" Sehun tersenyum lebar begitupun Luhan.

.

.

"Aaahhh!"

Chanyeol tersentak dari duduknya saat mendengar Baekhyun berteriak.

"Ada apa Baek?" Menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah hawatir yang kentara.

"Bibir ku tergigit Yeol" Baekhyun menunjukan luka pada bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan sedikit mengusap luka di biibir Baekhyun.

"Makan lah dengan hati hati.."

"Kau tidak mau menyembuhkannya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu aslinya tanda tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan menarik lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol merunduk. Dengan tanpa malu Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan semangat.

Dalam hati Chanyeol terkikik, ada suara tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar oleh Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol dengan tak kalah semangatnya membalas ciuman Baekhyun, melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun yang terluka tanpa menghiraukan penghuni restoran lainnya yang menatap mereka iri.

"Kau gila Baek"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil begitu melepaskan tautan mereka namun kening Chanyeol masih menempel dengan kening Baekhyun.

"Aku memang gila, aku gila karnamu Park"

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal dan kembali memulai sebuah ciuman manis dengan Chanyeol di tengah tengah restoran yang penuh dengan pengunjung.

Mereka tidak perduli dengan orang lain, bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ini adalah dunia mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

Ini FF hanya di buat dalam dua jam jadi ga tau deh gimana isinya,tapi semoga suka ya

Dan maaf aku kurang berpengalaman soal NC xD


End file.
